


Friendship Is Magic

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, My Little Pony
Genre: A direct rip off of MLP, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Bestiality, Dictatorships, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Magical talking ponies, Many Characters Show Up, Multi-universe, Murder, Nedcan Week 2019, life after death, tears in reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: Maple Pony (Canada) is unhappy in Friendship Village. Things change for him. Read at your own risk. Made for Nedcan Week 2019!





	Friendship Is Magic

It was another sunny day in Friendship Village. All the pony citizens danced and played in the benevolent sun, singing and frolicking. It was pure place of colours, magic, and joy. Everyone was incredibly happy. It was like this all the time. It was exhausting.

Maple Pony stared out the window of his comparatively plain home. He wasn't singing with the others, flicking his red tail and mane. He wasn't dancing his white pony booty to another day of sunshine and joy. Honestly, Maple pony wanted a nap.

Gods be damned if Maple pony wanted to rest his maple leaf stamped ass on the bedding for a day. Reading, well that was just impossible. It didn't conveniently come with bright colours and fit in a 20 minute time slot. That was all that mattered in the end, pleasing an anonymous TV screen in the sky 20 minutes a day. There was three clops at the door. Maple Pony tightly closed his violet eyes, holding his breath. The visitor did not go away.

“Maple, I know you're in there.” An older pony spoke, distinctive from the other village ponies. It was Papa Pony, one of the few original villagers to survive to a reboot and four seasons.

“I don't want to celebrate friendship right now. I want to read my science books.” Maple protested with a low whinny.

“I'm not asking you to. I need to talk with you privately and it's very important.”

Papa pony was pulling out all the politeness today. This chat must be something very critical. Cautiously, Maple pony looked around his home. He then kicked a little dust under a table. “Come in.”

Papa pony was a black buff steed with a glittering gold and red mane. He sported a red, gold and black bow on his neck. An identical image was on his butt. No matter what direction he stood, his hair always fluttered in the wind with grace. It was a neat but unexplained phenomena.

“I'm concerned about you Maple pony. We're five episodes into the new season and you've barely made an appearance on screen. You didn't even try during the rainbow racing festival.” The accented words of concern were truth. Characters with too little air time vanished after a while.

“I... I don't want to do what the other ponies do. I want to explore, and learn...” Maple pony went on quietly. What he spoke of now was downright heresy. It was best to use low volume.

“I had a family once. A brother, a wife. I had a son. I was _Papa pony_. They weren't high enough ratings, Maple... they... they had to go.” the older pony went on, a hard edge to his voice. So the legends were true. This show had once been a German preschool program for reading and counting.

“You need to get out there and smile. Smile or they'll take you away.” Papa pony warned one last time, blue eyes looking in Maple pony's soul. With that, he trotted out of the house. Maple pony was left to mull over the grave message. It should have scared him, but it angered him instead.

Why did Maple pony have to bend to the status quo? The village literally spend two days singing about being special and open minded towards others. Why did Maple pony have to give in to some invisible standard? Gods, he hated this place some times. Maple paced his house, flipping his glittering red mane.

It was no use to get mad. He would have to stow away frustration for a time and sing the end of episode credits. That cursed song was ingrained in his head like a plague. With a last breath, he trotted out into the village.

00000

Night was a blessing. After participating in a rope tugging contest and learning about manners, Maple pony was done. He needed to blow off steam, in the worst sort of way. He seemed to be the only creature with certain drives and needs that were not child friendly.

Sneaking behind bushes, Maple pony easily made his way to the usual meadow clearing. Loyally waiting as always, was Money Bunny. The tawny furred bunny was leftovers of a dutch learning program from years ago, the only survivor of German broadcasting restructures. He had been found almost dead on the edges of the world called '5 PM Time Slot'. 

Maple pony had discovered him malnourished, alone, and on the verge of death. After nursing the displaced TV villain back to health, things became complicated. The attraction was mutual, and quite intense. The large bunny was all kinds of fun, witty and interesting.

It was only natural that Money Bunny became the multiple season villain of Friendship Village. He typically spouted things about greed and not sharing. He didn't really support these notions, but he was thankful for the employment. Truth be told, he was legitimately homeless. Hoarding things in the ground was how he scraped by.

“Maple! I'm so glad you came, I heard... I heard things and I was scared for you.” The funny lover greeted, his little money print bow tie cute as ever.

“Oh Bunny, I had the worst day! Papa pony said... He warned me I might disappear.” Maple confessed, still upset over the genuine warning.

“He _would_ say that.” Money Bunny fumed, still holding a notable grudge over his entire world being destroyed and restructured.

“Oh don't be like that. Papa pony isn't the one that took everything away. Your show changed when the channel was bought out. We aren't broadcasting stations, we can't vote. The people beyond the screen don't know we're alive.” Maple pony hadn't intended to descend into his hidden reserves of anger. He hadn't been openly bitter so close to the emotionally strict village since season 2 of the reboot.

Money Bunny and Maple pony met eyes, understanding the ironically dystopian existence they shared. Finally, in a soft voice Maple whispered “Make me forget for a while. I want to feel real.”

Money Bunny's personal magic herbs were astounding. They made Maple pony's head spin, and his heart patter. They groomed and cuddled, they admitted midnight secrets of attraction. Comparable in size, they made love sensually with gentle tempo. It was against village rules, and technically bestiality. It was too good to quit.

After a second and likely last round of deep fucking, the pair lay on the grass of their secret meadow. Money Bunny, just as high as Maple pony, was too lazy to move. So they lay, the pony's mighty cock still in him.

“You feel good. I don't want to move.” Money bunny mumbled, eyes closed in baked bliss.

Maple pony hummed in agreement, sleepy and content. “You feel good too. Nice, Tight.”

In seconds, paradise was lost. A blinding light shone on them in the dark. It was familiar, the golden glow from a unicorn horn. Dazzle Star, the deputy of Friendship Village, had found them. The red unicorn stepped forth from unseen shadows, smirking. His golden mane and braided tail matched the single gold star on his ass. A walkie talkie was slung around his neck.

“I found them, Sparkles. I'm in the meadow by the Lucky Lake.” The pony reported, his voice deceptively rough and foreign for his body. The brutally honest pony was a strict law enforcer, and known boyfriend of Princess Sparkles.

Ironically, Princess Sparkles was male due to a typo in the pilot script. He sure didn't act the part. He was high pitched in voice like many ponies here, with effeminate mannerisms and long lashes made for fluttering. He was gay power bottom incarnate, with red white and blue Pegasus wings to match a silver tiara.

There was a whoosh of air seconds later, Princess Sparkles swooping down from starry night. He landed with the barest of sound. His glittery eye shadow stare hurt like a blade. “Did you think I was stupid Maple?”

“Brother, I didn't... I don't think your stupid.” Maple stammered, struggling to stand in his drug laced state.

Money bunny stumbled to his own paws, thick flaccid cock sliding out of him. Cum visually dribbling out of his still gaping ass was not helping matters. “You leave him alone you bully! He's kind and sweet, and –” 

“**You have no say in this, B-movie reject!**” Dazzle Star thundered, stomping in dangerous emphasis. Money Bunny wilted at the very true insult. He was indeed cut from not one but two animated movies.

“You both threaten Princess Sparkles's rule with your heresy, your unhappiness!” the red pony raged on, passionate about maintaining social order. “Please, my princess, let me remove them from your grace.” Those violet bedroom eyes of his suggested something more than grace. Dazzle Star positively body worshipped Princess Sparkles, had since last season. It was easily the noisiest sex in the open concept village, but no one dared complain.

“You're a bad influence Maple. I'm sorry, but... you have to go. Boys, drag them to the plot hole.” Princess Sparkles sighed, giving a glamorous flip of his perfect princess hair.

“No! We can change! We can be what the show needs!” Money Bunny begged. Dazzle Star kicked him in the left side of the head with a back leg, crunching bone. The bunny fell to the ground, limp as his face bled crimson.

“You fucking monster! I hate you!” Maple pony screamed in grief, finally able to stand.

Princess Sparkles looked on with designer apathy, unimpressed. “Swearing now, brother? That's not very friendship appropriate. My big handsome star, do what you wish to these... traitors.” The fabulous diva of a pegasus then turned and sashayed away.

Red eyed from psychedelic plants, Maple pony watched this last sight with sobbing tears. He was kicked unconscious, crashing into darkness. He came to minutes later, bound and dragged along by three other ponies. A clearly unhappy Papa pony was among those dragging Maple pony and Money Bunny to the plot hole. He looked back only once, regret in his eyes.

“Let's all sing the friendship song! One, two, three!” Dazzle Star sang out, his unicorn horn of justice lighting the way through dark night. Dazzle Star, Papa pony, Cherry Blossom, and Flower all sang Maple pony's funeral song in perfect tune.

_Friendship village_  
_The happiest place in the world_  
_Friendship village_  
_Fun for boys and girls,_

The plot hole neared, a tear in reality. It was unfathomably deep hole that lead to the unknown, created by bad writing and art direction from the creator gods. All residence of '5 AM Time Slot' were terrified of the plot holes. The blackened mars in reality ate anything in reach.

_Stay for a while_  
_Play some games_  
_You just might learn something,_

_Friendship village_  
_A place of joy and play_  
_Friendship village_  
_Guess what's happening today!_

“Good job friends! Now let's make the village even better!” Dazzle Star went on, always happy with that odd smile of his. The group was at the absolute edge of the reality tear now, otherworldly winds gently tugging on TV perfect manes and tails.

“Teamwork is happiness.” Papa pony replied, trying a weak attempt at a smile.

“That's the spirit!” Flower sang, her red, pink, and white mane in flowing tresses over a mint green body. She then nudged a very dead Money Bunny towards oblivion. Long black tendrils of evil lashed out and bound the corpse, tugging it inwards. Money Bunny was noiselessly consumed, his body dissolving into pixels as it pass the point of no return.

“Thank you for your contributions to happiness!” Everyone but Papa pony chimed in unison.

Horrified, Maple pony struggled as a second tendril reached for him from deathly blackness. “Can't you see what you're doing is murder!? You're murdering me!” He couldn't break Dazzle Star's magic ropes of friendship, bound as he was dragged to his doom. “You're all a bunch of –”

Maple pony died instantly. In this new state, he floated about, blind and formless. Eventually, he realized he was on a hard flat surface. Dazzle Star and Princess Sparkles could be heard nearby, although in more realistic voice ranges. They used unfamiliar names and thicker accents, but it had to be them.

“This is your fault Ruskie! You dared me to throw it as hard as I could.” the princess went on.

“_You_ killed your brother with a baseball. I was being the sportsmanship and healthy rivalry you display in American sitcoms.” Dazzle Star bickered.

“Alfred-san, he is moving.” A more masculine Cherry Blossom reported quietly, very close.

Maple pony winced in pain as he opened his eyes. He was outside on sports bleachers, surrounded by the same beings that watched through the sky screen back home. Humans, the former equine recalled. He was... some type of human in a baseball sports jersey.

“Matthew, Mattie, Mattie-kins. You gotta say something, come on bro.” The human version of Princess Sparkles hung overhead, anxiety etched into his tanned freckled face.

“Sparkles... Dazzle Star, Cherry Blossom?” Maple pony mumbled. Still, his brain reminded him he was Matthew Williams, the immortal representative of Canada. Apparently this was a larger world with continents and different cultures. All of this was ruled by humans that Matthew resembled.

“Oh god, oh god I gave him brain damage. Shit, shit, shit!” Princess Sparkles... _Alfred_ cursed, running a hand through his Hollywood ready hair. Some things never changed.

Dazzle Star... _Russia_ chuckled, lighting a cheap cigarette. His hair was no golden hue in this universe, but it was well kept ash blonde. “If he dies, can I have his organs?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Get back to bases everyone! Mattie's... He's fine. Kiku is umpire now and someone not France can babysit Mattie.” No matter the universe, Matthew's brother was still bossy as ever.

“I'll watch him. I don't know how to play anyways.” A wonderful voice volunteered from behind. It was the voice of Money Bunny, unchanged and perfect. Matthew risked whiplash from how fast he turned around.

It was Money Bunny. He was human and much taller, but that shade of tawny blonde hair was unmistakable. He even had a money print business tie over his white shirt. Bright green eyes of love met with Matthew's lilac. “Bunny...” Matthew whimpered in relief, unsure of he was hallucinating. The last time Money Bunny was dead with his skull caved in.

“He's just woozy.” Money Bunny... _Netherlands_ assured flatly. This was enough assurance for both baseball teams, it seemed. Netherlands wrapped an arm around Canada to support him in his confused state. “Play along Maple. I'll explain it all later.” he whispered covertly.

Matthew... Maple pony... whoever he was, played along like a champion.

00000

The baseball game was a clear lead for Japan's motley team. America stomped about a little but conceded defeat to his sports pal. It was a good addition to a day of perfect weather. The end of all world meetings now had interesting gatherings like these. It provided a healthy conduit for nations to compete and socialize without dragging humans into it.

Head now feeling better, Canada and Netherlands sat on a bench near the Austrian hotel they booked. Vienna was very romantic in the dim of evening, lit by old style street lamps.

“So... When you died, your character personality was transferred?” Matthew mumbled, attempting to grasp what the hell was going on.

“Exactly, Maple... Mattie, whatever. That's it. Our personalities are reinforced stereotypes throughout television. The second we died, we were shuffled to a dead show. This one is... Hetalia. Whatever that is.” Netherlands went on, gesturing to the poorly animated evening skies. It was awash with screens like stars in night. Some were small dots. Others were closer rectangles.

“What are those?” Matthew asked in bewilderment. There had only ever been one screen before.

“Take a look.” Netherlands handed him powerful binoculars. What Canada saw with them was astounding. Thousands, even millions of computer screens. Fan fiction writers, anime enthusiasts, young and old, even other fandom universes, looked down upon them like a glittering milky way of ancestors.

“Money Bunny... I think I like it in this place.” Matthew whispered with a grateful smile.

“I do too Maple.” The lovers cuddled on the bench a moment, hands entwined sweetly. “You're shorter than me now. I get to be the big spoon.”

Matthew chuckled. “Want to eat an entire cake then see if our dicks work?”

“I thought you'd never ask. I saw a domestic fiction about sex on a counter top. It was being developed by that MS Paint coloured cafe.” The taller of the two agreed, standing and straightening his coat. In such bliss, they wandered off to a new story. Their friendship was magic after all.


End file.
